Shizaya
by Drakona Fuyu
Summary: Shizaya, nuff said... rl-rp /APOLOGIES TO ALL SUPPORTERS, HIATSUS


Walking around Ikebukuro alone, Shizuo stops and looks around his surroundings. Nothing seems to anger him today but there's a sense of misery in him. He sighs. "Lonely... ahh, oh well." He scratches his head in slight frustration and walks away. Out of nowhere a familiar black figure came running towards him. Orihara Izaya. He sighs as the informant stops besides him and walks with him. "Shizu-chan! C-can i walk with you?" he says in a shying tone. Shizuo glance at him and he is blushing. He stares at Izaya, taken aback. "Psh, we are outside... won't people think it's... w-weird...?" As Shizuo becomes unnerved at Izaya's presence while Izaya walks comfortably next to him answering nonchalantly. "Nope! I'm just walking besides you." Izaya smiles at Shizuo. Something inside him snaps as Shizuo picks up a vending machine. "Tch, Iiiiizaaayaaa-kuuuunn..." He grits his teeth as Izaya makes a squeak sound. Shizuo throws the vending machine at Izaya and wonders to himself, _hah..? Since when does Izaya make that kind of sound...?_ Izaya dodges the machinery and starts to act like a cat. "Nya, agile like a cat!" he mews. Shocked Shizuo throws the closest object to him.

"You Fool!" he shouts. _W-what..? A 'nya'? _ Izaya miraculously got into the car and "drives" it through air for a short while. "Ooh! A mustang! Vroom vroom indeed!" Shizuo becomes agitated. "Tch! Why you..." Izaya cuts him off. "Well Shizu-chan... I'll see you very later tonight and we'll do something naughty okay?" He winks and runs off. Numbed by Izaya's sudden leave, Shizuo barely processes the information. "O-OI! Tch..." he tsks before yelling. "I'LL LET YOU GO THIS TIME IZAYA!" Shizuo turns to the other direction and started to walk the other way thinking to himself. _W-wait a sec... 'Later tonight'... 'something naughty'...'we'... HAH? _Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from a familiar voice, "YUP! SOMETHING EXTREMELY NAUGHTY!" it was Izaya from a far distance. "SH-SH-SH-SHUT UP! EVERYONE CAN HEAR US!" shouts an extremely embarrassed Shizuo. A reply came swiftly. "THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" "HAH? WHAT KIND OF LOW-LIFE ARE YOU!" giving up Shizuo leaves. "Che! I'll deal with you later..." He checks the time._ Che! What time is it now... 5:25pm ...I wonder what time does Izaya mean by 'very later tonight'...?_

-Later that day-

"Kufu. I'm Baaaaaack! Shizu-chan." The laugh of an annoying flea startles Shizuo. "G-GAH! W-what is... it...?" he asks, suspicious. Acting like a girl confessing, Izaya starts. "um... I always wanted to tell you this... Shi-Shizu-chan... I... think... you're a GREAT seme!" Izaya beams at Shizuo. Blushing, Shizuo covers Izaya's mouth. "SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-w-w-w-w-what are you saying?" cries a flustered Shizuo. Izaya takes Shizuo's hands in his. "B-but it's the truth Shizu-chan... you ARE a great seme..." Izaya takes a deep breath and shouts aloud. "AND A SEXY SEME YOU ARE SHIZU-CHAN!" "G-GAH! That's it!" Acting on instinct Shizuo grabs Izaya and runs to his house. Out of breath Izaya breaths "S-Shizuo... the things you do to me... why do they leave me breathless?" Shizuo pins him down onto the floor. "...I've had enough of you doing these ridiculously stupid things!" A sly grin slowly creeps onto Izaya's face "and what are you doing to do then Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tsks as his hands starts to tense. "D-don't make that kind of face!" "Ah! What face Shizu-chan?" He bites a bit below Izaya's ear. Izaya flinches. "Where are you biting?" Shizuo releases his hands and touches Izaya's ears, _...is he sensitive here...? _Izaya flinches again. "Shi-Shizu-chan" _oh, I guess he is... _ Shizuo grins and chuckles. He rubs Izaya's ears and licks his neck. "unnnh... Shizu-chaaan... mmm..." Izaya let's his voice out involuntarily. Shizuo smirks. "Such a lewd voice you have there... hehehe" _I... I want to hear more... _Slowly Shizuo slides his hands to Izaya's hips whispering into Izaya's ear. "Shirt... or no shirt...?" Izaya became flustered at the intimate gesture. "Uhhh... uhh... y-y-you want t-to take off my shirt?" Shizuo whispers even closer to Izaya's ear. "I'm asking you..." _I guess he wants it off... kehehe _Shizuo slowly undresses Izaya. "Hnnn... Shi-Shizuo... w-what are y-you doing?" ask Izaya breathlessly. Shizuo looks into Izaya's eyes. "...heh, what else am i doing?" Shizuo kisses Izaya, sliding his hand erotically to his sensitive part. Alarmed, Izaya stifles a loud moan. "Kehehe, a rather interesting reaction... it's all hard, I wonder what will happen when I do THIS?"

Shizuo starts to rub Izaya's area as Izaya blushes hard and flinches. "Aaahhhhnnn! Noo... nnnnn-not there..." He moans breathlessly. Grinning, Shizuo embraces his seme side. "Kehehe, it must hurt all stuffed in your pants right? Lemme... Take. Them. Off." Shizuo starts taking Izaya's pants as he held on to them. "N-no... i-it's embarrassing... S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya protests weakly. Shizuo continues to rub harder "Ho? But this seems to like it aaaallooott..." Suddenly removing his hands he continue to tease. "Unless you don't wanna continue... Kehehehe" Izaya becomes desperate. "Haaaaaan... noo... Shizu-chan... d-don't stop..." He takes Shizuo's hands and guide them back, pressing them against him. Shizuo chuckles as he stands and abruptly carries Izaya into his bed. "Now~ just sit still... if you can that is..." Shizuo challenges as he starts to nibble, though it still being covered by pants. "I wonder how you can you hold it..." Shizuo teases again. "Huh! Hnnn... wait... wha-what are you doing Shizu-chan..." Izaya's hands gripping the covers tightly, Shizuo sits up with an idea. "Ooh, Izaya, put your hands straight up into the air." Bewildered by the request, Izaya complied.

"Hnn? Umm... ok then..." Shizuo suddenly strips Izaya, and started to touch and lick his body. "AHHHH!" Izaya shivers. "Ahh... ahhn... Shi-Shizu-chan... so sudden..." "Hehehe.. And the pants are coming off next..." Shizuo strips his shirt off, and then unzips Izaya's pants. "Okay, my shirt, then your pants.. Now, just sit still and I'll juuustt..." "Nooo... so embarrassing" Izaya covers his face as Shizuo takes his thing into his hand, starting to rub it and licking the tip. "Kehehehe... take this Izaya!" Izaya flinches at the direct contact. "Nooooo! Ahhhn... no... I-I-I'm really sensitive Shizu-chaaaan." A girl watching, get a nosebleed from watching the scene before her. Shizuo glances at her. "... I thought I locked the door." Izaya became quite embarrassed. "Y-you didn't Shizu-chan..." Shizuo stares at the girl, the looks back at his lover. "Do you mind Kacie watching us?" Shizuo asks slyly. "W-watching us? Ummm... b-but you're gonna continue anyways aren't you Shizu-chan? Whether I want it or not..." Moving closer to Izaya, Shizuo asks again.

"Good thinking, but still... I'm asking you." Without hesitation Izaya answers. "Lock her out." "With pleasure." Shizuo sits up, walks towards to girl locked her out. Staring at Shizuo, Izaya causes a stir in him, "With that kind of stare, I just can't resist eating you up..." Shizuo pounces onto Izaya. "Now... where were we...?" "Ahh! Ahh! Umm... mmnn... n-no idea" Izaya refuses to give an answer. "Keh, well I'll just go all out right now then" "Umm...umm... ok..." complied Izaya. Out of nowhere another girl appeared. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! I have front row seats! HOOIHAH!" Taking out her camera and taking pictures of the couple. Shizuo stops and stare at the girl "Hah? Another one?" Izaya follows, staring at the girl, blushing while clinging on to Shizuo.

"Shi-Shizu-chan..." He urgently murmured. "I can't wait any longer... but... not today girlie, can't you see I'm busy!" Shizuo removes the girl from the room and locks the girl out. _Wait a sec... d-didn't i just lock the door? Meh. _Izaya stares at Shizuo in wonder, the girl complaining on the other side of the door, which made Izaya laugh and smile. Confused, Shizuo takes a vibrator out from his pocket. "Hmm... oh well! Now... hmm... i wonder what's this?" He turns the vibrator on. Izaya attempts to run away. "N-n-noo... not a vibrator!"; "Oh No you don't! I know you want it" Shizuo presses the vibrator behind Izaya's ear. "Nyaaahn... Shizu-chaaaan... T-tha-that feels weird..." moans Izaya, Shizuo turns the vibrator higher. "Hehehe oh reeeaaalllyy?" "Haaaaannn... n-no... Shizu-chan..." Izaya pulls away and covers his ears. "Oh hoho, I see... Kehehe" Shizuo presses the vibrator against Izaya's, as he convulse in pleasure, Izaya plead his lover to be gentler. "N-nooo... Shi-Shizu-chaaan... please... n-n-not like that... haaahn..."

~to be continued...~


End file.
